1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a facsimile machine, and more specifically, to a facsimile machine capable of manual transmission of information to a desired receiving device after the same information is already transmitted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-8670 discloses a multi-address transmission device configured to store data in the storage portion simultaneously with the transmission of data to the first receiving device, and to perform simultaneous transmission to the second receiving device and seq. while reading out the data stored in the storage portion.
In a multi-address transmission device as described above, the other party to which information is to be transmitted should be set in the first place, and another reading of an original is necessary if the same original is further transmitted to somewhere else after the transmission to the set party.